


Looking for a fic I forgot

by SniffyWave755



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniffyWave755/pseuds/SniffyWave755
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Looking for a fic I forgot

So I’m looking for a fic that I read a long time ago and the basic premise is that Peter survives the snap instead of Tony and takes up Tony’s role in endgame. Some of the details I remember is that Pepper is already pregnant when Tony disappears and her and Peter raise Morgan together. I remember that she calls Peter dad before he calls Pepper mom and he has to explain to her he’s not her dad. The portion of the fic that covers the movie is fairly similar except I believe instead of taking Tony’s spot in the time heist he doesn’t go at all. Then when the battle against thanos happens instead of snapping for victory Peter uses Mjollnir to kill thanos. If you could help me find this fic I would really appreciate it.


End file.
